In Our Scars
by FishySomethingIs
Summary: A Breath of the Wild flash fiction. Contains mild to moderate spoilers for those who have not left the Great Plateau.


_~ A "Legend of Zelda" Flash Fiction ~_

 _Splash!_ The sudden sensation of water, wet and cool from the morning air, proved to be a welcome relief. Link followed up with three more splashes on his face from the wash basin at the Hateno Village inn for good measure. It helped remove the days-old grit stuck to his skin, but it couldn't wash away that inexplicable uneasiness and excitement he now wrestled with.

"Erm, excuse me…Can I get you some water?"

Link jumped but then looked around, realizing that the water from the basin was actually from a trough at the inn's stable. "Ah?... Oh!" His cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Um, sure. Yes please," he said to the stable hand. She smiled and walked inside, but not without first giving him a once-over.

He sighed, wiping his face dry with his sleeve. Why was he being so edgy? It's not like it was a nightmare or anything, only a memory. Link traced the left side of his chest with his hand. A scar, barely visible but long and slightly raised, rested there underneath his clothes. He was aware of it the whole time, of course, but didn't know how it got there nor thought about it…until today.

It happened when he changed his shirt to put on a new one after he got out of bed this morning. The memory was so potent, he could practically taste it. He was standing in front of Princess Zelda, sword and shield in hand, in the heat of a fight. He remembered the ferocity, the adrenaline, and the wound that felt like fire. But most of all, he remembered the powerful devotion that compelled him to protect her. In that moment, Zelda was so much more to him than some distant name and obligation. She was his dear friend. Then just like that, it was over, leaving Link with more questions dangling in front of him than answers.

He wanted so much to remember her more. For now, it was all he had.

And what was he defending Zelda from? Link didn't know, but he could make a good guess. The very thought of it tied his stomach up in knots. If he was right, that same memory could very well repeat itself in his future. Link was not looking forward to it. Frankly, he was terrified.

But in an ironic way, Link pined to gain more insight about what in the world _really_ became of him on that fateful day a century ago. Understanding why he fell to Ganon in the first place could give him a tactical advantage this time around and finally turn the tide to rid Hyrule of its ruin.

Link hoped he wouldn't break before that happens.

He thanked the stable hand when she brought him a fresh bowl of water, made himself a little more presentable, and went on his way. He decided to take a walk through town to calm his nerves. At some point, he came across a group of construction men starting the demolition of an old building. It had been sitting there for at least a century, they said, with no resident and no owner. It was up for sale for some time, but no one in town desired to claim it. It was a shame, really. The house foundation was still structurally sound, with a nice chimney, a tree, and a small pond. It even had a gorgeous mountain view. Link felt sorry for it. Just because it was dingy and bore ugly holes didn't mean it should be destroyed. Those things added character. All it needed was a little TLC and renovation.

Link didn't know what got into him, but he told the men he was interested in buying it. They didn't believe him at first, but they cancelled the demolition and quoted a price once he convinced them he was serious. At least Link felt like he actually saved something. Maybe when all this is over, he could settle down and live a quiet life here. Hateno seemed to be a nice village, and the people were friendly. The idea gave him something to look forward to – a new future.

While he was looking around at the property, Link noticed that the house had an enclosed storage shed in the back. It was locked. But as he walked away, Link remembered the key he had been holding onto in his pocket. He found it in a pair of old trousers when he awoke at the Great Plateau and he carried it ever since. Link pulled it out and inserted it into the shed door out of curiosity.

The door unlocked with a soft _click!_ The key fit perfectly.

Link froze, unsure what to do next. He certainly didn't see this coming. He cracked open the door and pondered going inside. Then again, maybe not…not yet. Link quietly locked the door and walked away, leaving the construction men and the rest of Hateno Village unaware of his fresh revelation. He took one last look at the house before he left town and silently promised to himself he would return to purchase it and restore it to its former glory.

All he needed was a little TLC…and renovation.

* * *

Hello, everyone! Hope you all had a good summer. Thought I'd share a little flash fiction I cooked up earlier from DeviantArt. Very different take from my last Breath of the Wild piece, with a lot more emphasis on the canon. Thanks to all for the feedback and support for Straight and True! I had no idea it would turn out with the success it did. And yes, I have heard you and am currently working on a follow-up. Whether it be another short story or some other form, I'm looking forward to what it will become. We'll see. :-)

Ciao for now,

~ Fishy


End file.
